What are We Going to Name It?
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy and Ella are having a kid. How will they get around? Will they be good parents? What are they going to name it? Sequel to The Ring and A Very Eggy Wedding, but you don't have to read those to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm baaaack. Happy late New Years to everyone. Do you have any good resolutions? Mine is to read one Maximum Ride book each month so I'm ready for Nevermore. Anyway, this story takes place 3 years after ****A Very Eggy Wedding,**** so all in all it is 13 years in the future of the current Maximum Ride timeline. To give some time reference that means Angel is 20. I'm still updating on Mondays and Thursdays and as of typing this note I am still writing the story, so I'm open to ideas about what should happen. I think that's all I want to say so enjoy.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 1

**Iggy POV**

Boy, am I nervous. I'm sitting on the edge of our bed with Ella with my arms on her shoulders. We're waiting for the results from the pregnancy test. Yes, that's right; we're trying to have a kid. We checked with a doctor and he said it would be okay even though I'm only 98% human. And as for details about how it happened, I'm not giving any. Let's just say I have a good imagination. Ella squealed and broke me out of my monologue.

"What does it say?" I asked nervously.

"Well, let's check. One line means," Ella said in mock concentration before I interrupted.

"Don't be messing with me, we got the one with words."

"It says yes! We're going to be parents!"

I picked Ella up and kissed her all while spinning around. I'm going to be a father. This is the greatest day of my life. I put Ella down and started talking towards her belly.

"Hello, you probably can't hear me, but I'm your father. You're going to be born into a very special family."

"Speaking of our special family, who are we going to tell first?" Ella asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Angel." We both said at the same time.

"How are we going to do it?" Ella asked.

"Well I have a plan; first we call Angel and tell her. Then we go and see your mother, making sure they don't tell anyone else. Finally, we invite everyone to dinner at our house and tell them."

"How come you always have the good plans?"

"Must be from lack of making bomb blueprints, I guess."

Ella wrapped her arms tightly around me and looked up. "You know having a kid is a huge responsibility right?"

"Of course, all we can do is try our best to teach our child to our best ability, then it's up to them."

"I love you so much right now Iggy."

I started rubbing her back. "I love you more than anything, now and forever." And we just stood there like that for a while rocking back and forth. The phone ringing broke us from our trance.

"It's Angel." Ella said picking up the phone.

**Ella POV**

Before I describe what happened with Angel I want to say how I feel. Oh my goodness, I'm having a kid with Iggy! Sorry, I'm just really excited. When he suggested that we try I was ecstatic. I always though he wouldn't want to have kids since he's well, different. Everyone's going to be so excited. And now Max and Fang's son Cole will have someone his age to play with. Now back to Angel.

"Hi Angel, how's Alaska?" She had moved there because, and I quote, "There are less minds to read there, I can finally sleep some."

"Cold, but the people here are really nice. They don't even care if I read their minds every once in a while."

"Well, that's nice of them. You know you have really great timing. Iggy and I were just about to call you."

"Really? That's cool. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how you're always saying Cole is probably lonely with no one his age that is like him to play with?"

"Yeah."

"In about nine months that's not going to be a problem anymore."

"No, really? You're pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, just found out today actually. It's great isn't it?"

"Great? That's wonderful news. I have to tell everyone."

"No, Angel wait. Iggy has a plan to tell everyone at the same time."

"Okay, what's my part in this plan?"

"You need to come down here in about three days. We're inviting everyone to dinner to tell them."

"Can do. See you then."

"Bye, Angel."

I hung up the phone and turned around in just enough time to see Iggy hug me again.

"Well, Angel is on board." I said

"So is your mother. I asked if we could come over tomorrow and she said that it would be okay. I didn't tell her, but I said that we had something important to tell her. She also told me to say she loves you."

"Being a part of your plans is always so exciting."

"It would all be for naught without a partner in crime."

"Naught?"

"I've been listening to Fang's books again. Never would have thought he had such a good vocabulary. Anyway it's getting late, don't want the mother of our child to get more grumpy than she will be."

I playfully punched his arm. "I am not going to get grumpy."

"And punching me is a sign of that how?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Just get into bed." I said pulling him down by his shirt. He landed on top of me and started kissing me. And that's all I'm telling you about.

"I love you Ella, so much. I'm so glad I met you all those years ago." He said when we were done.

"And I'm glad I met you. I don't think I would have survived without you."

"You probably would have, but your life would have been really dull." He said with a smirk. He kissed my forehead with perfect precision. "Goodnight Ella."

"Goodnight Iggy, I love you."

"I love you more."

**A/N- 217 days until Nevermore.**

**P.S. Cole is my OC, but if you think I ripped off the name/likeness of one of your OC's it is completely unintentional. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Nothing much to say today. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing. You make me smile more when you do.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 2

**Iggy POV**

The next morning I woke up before Ella. I kissed her on the forehead again and slipped out of bed to make breakfast. While I was making the food I replayed my conversation with Dr. M. last night on the phone. It went like this:

"Hello." She answered with an air of professionalism.

"Hey, Dr. M, it's Iggy."

"Oh, what a nice surprise. How are you and Ella doing?"

"We're fine, great actually."

"That's nice to hear. Is there anything new going on in your lives?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We have something important to tell you, but we'd like to tell you in person. When would be a good time to come over?"

"Hmm, let's see here, well I don't have to work tomorrow, so how about you two come over for lunch?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Is this thing you're going to tell me good or bad news?"

"Oh, believe me, it's very good news."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure, you still never know these days."

"I know what you mean. Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Iggy. Tell Ella I love her."

"Will do." And then I hung up the phone.

By the time I finished replaying the conversation the food was done. Then I heard Ella upstairs in the bathroom throwing up. I rushed up to find out what was going on.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I got there.

"Yeah," Ella said in a sickly voice, "It's just morning sickness I think." Then she started throwing up again. I helped hold her hair back. It reminded me about a party we went to once, but that's another story.

"Thanks." Ella said when she was done.

"I take it you probably don't want breakfast then?" I asked.

"Maybe just some water and some saltines."

"I'll go see if we have some."

**Ella POV**

I'm so glad it's Saturday so I don't have to go to work. That reminds me, I'm going to have to take maternity leave in a couple months, get a long term substitute, and tell my students what's going on. I can worry about that stuff later. When I got down to the kitchen I saw a plate full of saltine crackers in the shape of a heart. Next to it was a glass of water.

"How do you do it?"

"What, the crackers?"

"No, how do you know how to do the exact thing that will cheer me up all the time?"

"Well, that's an easy one. It's because I love so much. It makes me want to do things to cheer you up."

I walked toward him and gave him a huge hug. "Well, I like doing things to cheer you up too."

"And you do a great job of it every day. Now, you should try to eat. You don't want your mother to worry I'm not feeding you enough." He's still has his great sense of humor.

I ate what I could, but it wasn't much. After breakfast we decided to call the rest of the Flock and invite them to our house for dinner Monday. Since Max is my sister it was my job to call her and Fang. I picked up the phone a dialed their number.

"Hello, Ride residence, Max speaking."

"Hey Max, it's me Ella."

"Oh, Hi Ella. How are you doing?

"I'm good. How are you and Fang?"

"Well I just started going back to work, and Fang is working on another book."

"Is it another romance novel?"

"No, actually he's switching it up, it's a murder mystery book."

"That's funny, that is exactly what Iggy said he should write next. Have any your students tried to take you on thinking you would be rusty?" Max is a karate teacher, so that question makes sense.

"Well, one of my new students tried to. His name is Jack, took him down in two moves."

"Two? You are getting rusty."

"Hey, I didn't say I was 100% yet."

"How's Cole coming along?"

"Well, he's going to be three in a few weeks. His wings are finally gaining some color. They look like they're going to be brown toward the top and black towards the bottom. It's still going to be a few years until he can fly though."

"Does he have any special powers?"

"I'm thinking he's getting both mine and Fang's powers. I swear he's disappeared a few times on me and yesterday when I was giving him a bath I saw gills, and like I said, we're going to have to wait to see if he has super flying speed."

"Hey, at least he can't read your mind."

"Yeah, that's all I need to happen. You know we kinda got off topic, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Iggy and I were inviting everyone to dinner Monday and we wanted to see if you could make it."

"Monday sounds good. What time?"

"Oh about sixish."

"We'll be there. See you then, bye."

"Bye, Max. Tell Fang we say hi." I hung up the phone.

I went over to where Iggy was sitting.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but you're never going to believe what Gazzy just told me."

**A/N- Can you guess what Gazzy told him? 214 days until Nevermore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Ah, the beginning to a new week, and with it a new chapter. Since I forgot to do this for the last two chapters I guess I'll do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would be sitting on the beach laughing at my practical joke about the release date being changed. Also I am not an expert on pregnancy, so if I say terms or get the timing wrong, that's why.**

**Enjoy! Review if you like, even if it's a criticism. I'm always looking to do better. **

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 3

**Iggy POV**

"What did he say?" Ella asked.

"Well, do you remember back a few years ago when you said if Gazzy ever got a girlfriend we could go over and ruin his mood?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We finally have our chance. He's going out with Nudge."

"Really?"

"Yep, so we are so messing with him on Monday."

"I love it when you get excited."

"Me too. Now how do you want to get to your mom's house? Flying or driving?"

"I'd like to go flying at least one more time before it's not safe. Let's fly." She said. Then we went outside and I picked her up and took off. I just thought of something.

"We might have a problem."

"Is that a fat joke? I'm not that pregnant yet."

"I just thought of something. How are we going to get to places together if you can't fly because of the baby and I can't drive since I'm blind?"

"We could have someone stay at our house for a while."

"Yeah, but who? Max and Fang can't, Gazzy and Nudge are probably too involved to pay any attention, and your mother still has to work some too."

"We could ask Angel, she's not doing much lately." That though gave me shivers. Angel in our house with a baby on the way. It's the only way though.

"I guess she could sleep in the guest room." I said.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"At least she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"True."

"You need to start descending, we're almost there."

"Okay."

**Ella POV**

When we got to the door I knocked on it. Mom opened the door.

"Oh, hi. I was just finishing up a cake for after lunch. Come on in."

"Smell delicious." Said Iggy.

"Well, it may not be as good as yours dear, but it came out pretty good if I do say so. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Water, please." I said.

"Do you have any tea?" Iggy asked.

"Sure, it's in the red pitcher in the refrigerator to your left."

"Thank you."

"So Mom, any interesting animals come in lately?"

"Well, I had a snake that tried to eat its own tail, and a fox that had two tails, and Max came over one day."

"She would kill you if she heard you say that."

"It's like I always say, humans are animals too. I do have to say, her son is coming along nicely." After she said that we all sat down at the table.

"So, what is this good news you two had to come all this way to tell me?" I grabbed Iggy's hand and he nodded in my direction.

I didn't really know how to word it so I just used the Max approach of being to the point.

"I'm pregnant. We just found out yesterday."

"That's wonderful." She said as she came over and gave both of us a huge hug. "I thought that this would happen soon. You two are going to be great parents."

"Thanks Mom. I just hope to be half the parent you are."

"I'm not perfect though."

"Yeah, but you had seven kids and a talking dog to take care of."

"And I would do it all again in a heartbeat, especially if it meant that my two daughters would be happily married with children. And Iggy, I always knew that you were the one for Ella, so thank you for sticking through the tough times."

"Not a problem at all, I'd do it all again too, even that snowboard accident." We laughed remembering that weird vacation we had years ago.

**Iggy POV**

So after we told Dr. M. the good news we started to eat lunch. Dr. M. made a huge salad with homemade dressing. She's not a vegetarian, but she really doesn't eat meat much since she deals with animals on a daily basis. After we were done with that she brought out the cake. If I didn't know better I would say she cloned me and had the clone make the cake, it was that good. It was chocolate with chocolate icing. Ella didn't eat much of the food.

"Are you feeling okay Ella? Chocolate cake is one of your favorite desserts." Asked Dr. M.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so well today. I had some morning sickness today."

"I can relate. Next will come some weird food cravings. I remember when I was pregnant with you I always wanted chocolate covered bacon for some reason."

"Well, as long as she doesn't want roasted desert rat, I think I should be able to keep up." I said.

"I don't know Iggy, Max said it was pretty tasty." Ella joked.

"Anything is tasty when you're on the run. Did I ever tell you about the time we tried to eat an armadillo?" Surprisingly I hadn't, so I went on to tell them how Fang tried to catch it with a net we had found and then how I tried to cook it. Worst idea ever. Anyway after I told the story we were about to leave, but then Ella remembered something.

"Hey, Mom, do you think you could come over for dinner Monday, we're inviting everyone else so we can tell them the good news."

"Sure, it's about time we all had a reunion."

"Oh, by the way, we already told Angel, so you can talk to her about it if she calls."

"Thanks for the heads up, see you soon, and I love both of you.

"Love you too Mom."

"Ditto here." Said Iggy. Then we left.

Nothing special happened after we got home. We did the usual, Iggy made dinner, I graded some papers and worked out my teacher's plan for next week, and then we cuddled on the couch to watch/ listen to the TV.

"What time is it?" Asked Iggy.

"About 11." I answered.

"We should probably go to bed soon."

"Well, I was thinking we could do something else." I said kissing him seductively at the end.

"Okay, I take it back, you're not getting grumpy, but I do think you're getting to be something else."

"Hey, I have to enjoy it while I can, you know before we can't do it anymore."

"I'm not complaining, I kinda like it." He said with a smirk and kissing me back at the same time. Then we went to our room and you can fill in the blanks to what we did yourself.

**A/N- Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. 210 days until Nevermore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Just a heads up, I'm probably getting a job soon, so the times I update stories might change depending on my work schedule. I will tell in advance if I have to change. On a side note, have any of you seen the opening credit sequence to the movie ****Letters to Juliet****? I swear that one picture looks like Max and Fang. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 4

**Iggy POV**

The alarm clock was what woke me up the next day. We had an early morning doctor's appointment and then we were going to go to the grocery store to buy the food for our dinner tomorrow. I kissed the back of Ella's neck to wake her up.

"Wake up, we have to get to the doctor's office."

"I'd rather stay in bed with you all day." She said rolling around to face me.

"So would I, but that's not how the world works."

"Fine. And to think I was having a great dream too."

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Well, it started out as just you and me sitting in the park talking, but then I saw these huge birds flying in the sky. They were so beautiful. Then you picked me up so we could get closer to them, but as I got closer I realized they were bird kids like you and the rest, but the weird thing was I didn't recognize them. I wonder what it means."

"Maybe you were dreaming about the future, and those other bird kids were ours."

"I would like that to be our future."

"Me too." I said kissing her forehead. "I guess we could stay here a little longer." And then she rolled around again so I could put my arms around her waist. I am so happy right now, words can't describe it.

**Ella POV**

After we cuddled for a little longer we finally decided to get up. We had a quick breakfast of cereal and milk and then we were off. Mom had found a doctor that would be okay with dealing with the Flock's different biology. He did a good job with Max and Fang so we decided to trust him. We walked in and went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, may I help you two?"

"Um, yes. We're the Martinezes we have an appointment for ten o'clock." Yeah, that's right, Iggy took my last name. He said something about it sounding better, but I still think he's still mad at his parents. That's the one thing he hasn't let go of yet.

"Oh, yes, the doctor is running a little late today, so you'll need to wait for a little bit."

"Okay, that's fine. We're in no rush." There were two seats open next to the door and that's where we sat down. Thinking about Iggy's parents reminded me of something.

"Iggy?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell your parents about this? You barely told them about the wedding." As soon as I said that Iggy had a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry. That was kinda sudden."

"It's not your fault. I just don't want to get sucked into all that again. I keep thinking if I let them in, that they're going to try to take advantage of me again. And if they did it now it would be especially bad because then you and our child would be involved, and I don't want that."

"I never knew you felt so strongly about this. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"As long as you're here with me, I feel better. I'll call them now."

**Iggy POV**

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my parent's number. I only had it for extreme emergencies, or if I had something urgent to tell them. Luckily for me, they weren't home, so I got the answering machine.

"If you're hearing this it means we can't reach the phone at the moment, please leave your message after the beep. BEEP." Pretty standard fare.

"Hey it's Ig-, I mean James. I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be a father soon. Thought you would like to know. Please don't call back, because I won't answer." I know it's a bit mean, but it's for the well-being of my family.

"That wasn't that bad now, was it?" Ella asked.

"No, but I'm still glad you're here with me." I said. Then I reached over and gave her a hug. We sat there for a while until someone came out of the door next to us.

"Iggy and Ella Martinez?" We both pointed our heads in the direction of the voice. "The doctor will see you now." Did I mention I'm still a bit uncomfortable around doctors?

**Ella POV**

As we walked down the hall I noticed that Iggy was a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, all these people are perfectly safe. My mother recommended this place, remember?"

"I know, it's just the smell triggers bad memories."

"Well, I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Thank you." He said pulling me closer.

The doctor had me take a blood and urine test so he could make sure I was actually pregnant. He came back about an hour later with the results.

"Well," He started, "there is no doubt that you are pregnant. Now there are some abnormalities but, they're the same ones I found in your sister, so I think that I can chalk that up to the fact of your husband's bird DNA." Iggy bent down and hugged me again since I was sitting down. "Now I know you probably know all about what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway. You should under no circumstances start smoking. You shouldn't drink alcoholic beverages, and you need to eat healthily."

"Okay, anything else?" I asked.

"Well, for you two there is one more thing. You need to not be at high altitudes, so no more flying together until the baby is born." I sort of figured that. Darn.

The doctor then gave us some brochures telling us about what was going to happen during the next nine months. I won't gross you out with the details. Then we set up an appointment for next month and then we left for the store. Nothing interesting happen there, except for the fact that we bought two carts full of food since we were going to have to feed eight people, including six bird-kids, and a talking dog who hates dog food. It's going to be just like old times.

**A/N- 207 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, how's it going? Someone actually asked Iggy a question, so I guess I have to pull him out of my laptop again. –pulls out-**

**Iggy: What, man? I was sleeping**

**Me: Someone asked you a question?**

**Iggy: What is it?**

**Me: Can you feel it when Angel reads your mind?**

**Iggy: It depends. If she's just picking up on stray thoughts no, but when she digs around or is talking in my mind then yes. I don't know how it works for other Iggys though.**

**Me: This question is mine. Is it weird knowing you're not the real Iggy?**

**Iggy: I don't really think about it much, so no.**

**Me: Okay. You can get back to sleeping now**

**Iggy: Yeah, for 2 seconds. –Jumps back in-**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 5

**Iggy POV**

Do you know what the worst part of having super hearing is? It's not being able to pretend to not hear things. Case in point, this morning. I was just lying in bed, trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep, when the doorbell rang. I had no idea who it could have been. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Iggy, I know you heard that. Please come down here and let me in, the UPS guy's thoughts are really disturbing._

_Okay, okay, I'll be down soon. I just need to put some clothes on._ I hope she didn't take that the wrong way.

_Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't just thought that._

I'm going to go insane. I mean more than I already am. I got to the door and opened it. The UPS guy started talking before Angel could. He seemed a bit spooked.

"Um, I have a package here for someone named Iggy Martinez."

"That would be me."

"I need you to sign here." There was a slight pause, "Sir? Are you gonna sign it?" Fortunately, Angel caught on to what was happening. She must have grabbed his clipboard because soon it was in my hands.

"My brother is blind, that's why he didn't take it." Angel said. We sometimes still had those moments where we called each other brothers and sisters.

"Sorry about that sir."

"It's fine. I thought it was going to happen. You didn't sound like the guy who usually delivers our packages." Angel guided my hand to where the line was and I signed it as well as I could.

"Thank you." The man said as he handed me the package. "You two have a nice day."

"You too." Said Angel, then we went inside and closed the door.

"Well that was different." I said. "What time is it anyway?"

"8:30."

"Why'd you get here so early?"

"I don't know, I was just kinda compelled to do so."

"Weird."

"I know right? Anyway what's the package for?"

"Well, if it's what I think it is, it should be a new pair of sunglasses. The ones I wear now are getting beat up, so I decided to get some new ones." I opened the package and lo and behold, I was right, my sunglasses were in there. I tried them on and they fit perfectly.

"How do they look?" I asked.

"Pretty sharp." Angel said.

"They make you look like a tough guy." Ella said from across the room.

"And I don't look tough normally?" I said as Ella sat down next to me.

"Oh, you're plenty tough looking, I just prefer to see your eyes. They look just like the sky."

I took the sunglasses off and put them on the table and turn my head towards hers.

"Well, your eyes are the deepest brown I've ever seen."

"How can you say that?"

I nodded towards Angel, "She's helping me. Thank you Angel, you've made my day and it isn't even 9 yet."

"It's nothing."

**Ella POV**

After all that happened I decided to ask Angel about staying with us since we we're all together at the moment.

"So, Angel, we kind of have a favor we need to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Well, since Iggy can't drive and the doctor said I shouldn't be flying with Iggy, we are going to need someone to drive us around. We were wondering if you could stay here with us, so you could do it. How does that sound?"

"Where would I sleep?"

"We have the guest room all ready for someone."

"Do you guys mind if I stay out late or bring friends over?"

"Not really, but make sure if you come home late to warn us somehow, or you might end up with a bat to the head."

"Okay, I think this can work out."

"Good."

"Do you guys want some breakfast?" Iggy asked when we we're done.

"Not really, my stomach hurts a little." I said.

"And I ate on the way here." Angel said.

"Okay then. Hey Total, It's your lucky day, you get to pick want you want for breakfast." We're starting to think his human DNA is letting him live longer than a normal dog because he's like 100 in dog years but he acts like he's 30.

"Do we have any caviar or Crème brûlée?"

"The closest we have to that is bacon and oatmeal. Is that okay?" Iggy asked.

"Fine. I thought you were a world class chef, but I guess I was wrong."

"You're lucky I don't feed you dog food every day. And just wait for dinner, then you'll have a world class meal."

"You better be right."

"Or what?"

"I haven't got that far yet."

**A/N- Silly Total. 203 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Good news for people who like my stories. I've decided to start a three day a week updating schedule of Thursdays, Sundays, and Tuesdays so you'll get more story per week. I'm confident enough in the backlog of chapters I have on my computer and the ideas I have for stories to come to do so. Although, this is subject to change depending on stuff happening that I can't foresee, but I'll be sure to say when things will change. Enjoy the chapter.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

"Well if I'm going to stay here, I'm going to need some clothes that fit the climate. I don't want to be burning up every day." Said Angel.

"Well, I have some time to spare; we can go to the mall." I suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good."

I went to go tell Iggy, "Hey, Angel and I are going to the mall so she can get some clothes."

"Okay, are you going to be home for lunch?"

"Probably not, we'll most likely eat in the food court."

"Okay, have fun." He said and he kissed me on the cheek.

I walked back into the living room. "Did you take your car or did you fly?" I asked Angel.

"I flew so I'm super tired, so can you drive?"

"Sure."

While I drove to the mall Angel took a nap in the passenger seat. I'd heard that she had some sleeping problems because of the whole mind reading thing and that's why she moved to Alaska, so I was glad to see she was sleeping. We got to the mall at about 11. I started nudging Angel to wake her.

"Angel, honey, we're here. Wake up." It wasn't working. Hmm, what now?

_Angel look! It's Bruno Mars!_

"Bruno Mars? Where?" she said shooting straight up.

"Not here, I was just trying to wake you up."

"Darn, don't joke with me like that."

"Well, it was either that or a fake Eraser attack."

So after that episode we finally went inside. Most of the clothes Angel got were white or pink. It's seems she never grew out of that phase, but I do have to say, those colors work for her. I personally got some cute tops that were Iggy's favorite colors. One was light blue and the other was red. The real action got started when we ate lunch though. We had gotten some soft pretzels and we were sitting in the food court when Angel pointed out someone sitting a few tables away.

"Oh, look who it is."

"Who is it?"

"It's Holden." I had vaguely heard of him. He was one of the kids Fang had recruited to join him after he left. I didn't really spend much time around him so I didn't remember what he looked like. If Angel said it was him, I believe her.

"I wonder what he's doing here. Angel read his mind."

"I can't." She said immediately.

"Why not?"

"I don't really know, but I think it might be something to do with his starfish DNA regenerating his brain cells too fast for me to do it."

"That sounds really convoluted, but I can't think of any other reason why you couldn't."

"He's kinda cute." Did she just say that? Hmm, maybe I can meddle with her life now.

"Why don't you go over there and ask if he wants to come to dinner?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Not at all, Iggy always makes too much food when everyone comes over, and I'm sure everyone else will be fine with it."

"Okay, I'll do it. Here goes nothing."

**Iggy POV**

At about 1 there was a knock on the door. I washed my hands and went to go "see" who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked from behind the door.

"The love of your life." I heard "Ella" say. I say "Ella" because I also heard giggling in the background.

"Nice try Gazzy, but you should tell your girlfriend to be quieter around a guy with super hearing." I said opening the door.

"Man, you know one of these days I am going to get you." Gazzy said giving me a hug.

"I told him it wasn't going to work." Said Nudge. "Where's Ella?"

"She's out shopping with Angel."

"Angel's here already?" asked Gazzy.

"Yeah, she got here this morning, and she's going to stay with us a while."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, right know I need to work on dinner. There are some sandwiches on the table for lunch if you want some."

"Thanks, man." Said Gazzy.

"I hope they're big, I'm hungry." Nudge said. I imagine she was drooling when she said that.

About an hour later there was another knock on the door. Since Gazzy and Nudge were off doing God knows what, I had to get the door again.

"Who's there?" I asked mixing it up a bit.

"The mother of your unborn child." Ella said for real this time. I quickly opened the door.

"Shhh! Don't say that, Gazzy and Nudge are here." I said in a whisper yell.

"Okay. Where are they?" Ella asked.

"I know where they are." Angel said calling up one of her creepier voices.

"Oh boy, this'll be interesting." Said a voice that was oddly familiar.

"Uh, who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Holden, we saw him at the mall and invited him to dinner, I hope you don't mind." Said Angel.

"It's fine. Nice to hear your voice again man."

"You too."

"Now if we can get back to the topic on hand, Angel, where are Gazzy and Nudge?"

**Ella POV**

"Well I don't want to be locked on to their minds for too long, but I think they're in the guest room." Angel said.

"I think it's time for some payback." Iggy said with a devilish grin.

"I'll get the camera, Holden you should come too, it'll be fun." I said.

So, we all huddled behind the door. We were going to all sneak in and surprise them. Iggy opened the door ever so slightly without a sound. Then he crawled through. Holden and Angel followed him. Then I slithered in with the camera. The signal was Iggy tapping the floor twice. I heard a tap, and then another.

"BUSTED!" We all yelled while I took picture after picture.

**A/N- 200 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I relearned something interesting the other day. It was the fact that Romeo and Juliet were 15 and 13 years old, the same ages of Iggy and Ella after the end of ****Angel.**** Kinda makes the title of OwlinAMinor's story ****Something RomeoandJulietish**** more appropriate. Anyway, just something to think about. Enjoy the chapter. **

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 7

**Iggy POV**

This is definitely going on the list of things I wish I could have seen.

_I'll show you the pictures sometime._

_Thanks Angel, now get ready._

I tapped on the floor twice and everyone yelled, "BUSTED!" and I swear Nudge screamed louder than all of us combined. Gazzy was pissed, and it was hilarious.

"What the hell, guys! What is your problem? Can't two people get some privacy?"

"Should have thought of that three years ago." I said smugly.

"Oh, my goodness, that's what this is about?"

"Yeah, I've gotten you back for doing less, and I never fail on a promise of revenge."

"Okay, fine, you win. Can we move this to the living room maybe?" And as soon as he finished saying that the doorbell rang.

"It's someone else's turn to get the door." I said.

"It's probably Max and Fang, so I'll get it." Ella said.

"Thank you."

**Ella POV**

I went to go answer the door while the rest of them started talking in the living room. It was Max and Fang, and Max was holding Cole's hand. My mother was standing behind them. I opened the door for them.

"Hi, guys, how was the flight?"

"Pretty good, all things considering." Max said.

"That's not what she was saying on the way here." Fang said earning himself a punch on the arm.

"And how are you Cole?" I said bending down to see him eye to eye.

"My wings changed colors Aunt Ella! They look like Mommy and Daddy's combined!"

"That's great. Everyone else is already here so you should go say hi."

"Okay." He said cheerfully. He's such a sweet kid. I turned back to Max and Fang.

"You guys just missed the funniest thing anyone of us will ever see, or in Iggy's case, hear."

"Okay, I'm tempted. What happened?"

"We caught Gazzy and Nudge making out in our guest room, and we got pictures."

Fang held his composure enough to just smile, but Max, oh Max. She fell on the ground laughing.

"Come on Max, time to get up." Fang said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you two should go inside before everyone starts worrying." And they did. I went over and gave my mom, who watched all this happen, a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it too."

"Anything for you dear."

"Let's go inside too, I'm sure the odds of something else happening is better in there."

**Iggy POV**

They sure were out there for a long time. I heard Max laughing, so Ella must have told them what happened. As soon as Max and Fang came in Cole started talking.

"Look at my sunglasses Mommy! Now I can be blind like Uncle Iggy!" I've never heard a kid be so happy about being blind. Wait, where did he get those? I searched the table and my new ones weren't there.

"That's great that you want to look like him, but those are his, you need to give them back."

"Fine." He said bummed. I went back to my room to get my old sunglasses.

"Here you go Cole," I said handing them to him, "you can have my old ones."

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't need them anymore." And with that he took them from my hand.

"Now, what do you say to Uncle Iggy?" Fang asked him.

"Thank you, Uncle Iggy." He said.

"You're welcome, kiddo." I said ruffling his dark hair. I think Max and Fang are doing a great job raising him. I hope Ella and I can do the same.

**Ella POV**

It was about an hour later when dinner was ready. As it always is, Iggy's cooking was amazing. He made just about everything. The main food was a huge ham we found at the deli; it must have been 15 pounds. There were mashed potatoes, green beans and ham, a vegetable platter, and that was just on our side of the table. Needless to say everyone found enough to eat. Nobody said anything for a few minutes it was so good. It was Max who broke the silence.

"So, Holden, we haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. After I helped you guys save the world I went back to school, then after I graduated I moved out here. Then I got a job at the aquarium across town. I'm surprised I haven't seen any of you sooner."

"Who found you?"

"Ella and I did." Said Angel. "We were eating in the food court and we saw him a few tables away, so we invited him to dinner."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Holden said. "By the way, what were you guys doing at the mall?"

"We were getting Angel some new clothes." I said.

"Well, they look very, um, nice on you Angel. Pink is a very good color for you." He was blushing when he said that.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. Your clothes look handsome too." Angel blushed back.

The rest of dinner went almost exactly as it used to. Gazzy farted and everyone gagged. Iggy made everyone laugh with his jokes, and he earned some mean looks from Max too. The only difference was Gazzy and Nudge's googly eyes and Cole throwing his food every once in a while, but they didn't seem out of place. This is a great family to bring a child into. Speaking of that.

"Iggy are we going to tell them soon?" I whispered in his ear.

"Let's tell them now."

Iggy tapped his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention.

"So, you guys might have been wondering why we invited you all to dinner on such a random day, and if you didn't, what's wrong with you? Just kidding. Well we wanted to tell everyone something very important." Iggy said.

Fang looked like he was whispering something in Max's ear.

"So, what is it?" Nudge asked.

"Were having a baby." I said.

"Told you, now pay up." Fang said.

"Fine." Max said handing him something.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I noticed that you were only drinking water and that you've been holding your stomach a lot."

"Only you would notice that." Max said. "But anyway, that's great you guys. How long have you known?"

"A couple days."

"Well, you guys are in for some fun in the next nine months." Fang said.

"Yeah, especially if Angel's going to stay with us."

**A/N- I'd like to ask a question to my readers. What do you think I could be doing better? I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I'd like to get better. I won't get upset if you say anything bad, I promise. I may not take your suggestion, but I pride myself on having good manners on the internet. 197 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and my the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Happy Tuesday, I guess. I wish more of you would review, because I get lonely during the week. I don't even care if you're anonymous; in fact I love anonymous reviews, even if they don't say much. But enough about me, because fanfiction is about the fans more than the writers. I'm really happy your reading this and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Iggy: Same here.**

**Ella: Ditto.**

**Me: Why did you bring Ella?**

**Iggy: She wanted to see what this was about.**

**Ella: Yeah, your room is nice, but I have a question, how do we get back?**

**Me: Oh, you just jump back into the laptop.**

**Ella: Okay, see you later maybe –Jumps back in-**

**Iggy: I better follow her. –Jumps back in- **

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 8

**Iggy POV**

After dinner Gazzy and Nudge had to leave so we said goodbye and sent them off. About that time Holden asked a question.

"How am I going to get home? I came here with Angel and Ella."

"Hmm. That's a good question. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"I could drive him home in your car." Angel said.

"That's actually a good idea; we wanted to talk to Max and Fang alone anyway. Just make sure you get back with the car in one piece."

"Okay then, see you guys later I guess, I had a really good time." Holden said.

"Feel free to stop by anytime, except three in the morning." I said to a chorus of chuckles. I heard the door open and close signaling that they left. "Is it just me or do they sound like they kinda like each other?" I asked.

"Oh, I think they do." Ella said. "They were blushing at each other all throughout dinner."

About that time Max came into the room. "Okay, Cole is taking a nap, so we can talk. What's up?"

"Well, Fang was joking about what was going to happen soon, but in all seriousness we kinda want to know if you have any advice for us." I said.

"We figured you guys could help us since you went through it first." Ella said elaborating more.

"Well, the first thing is that, how should I put this? You're going to gain weight." Max said.

"I kinda figured that." Ella said.

"And Iggy, your cooking skills are going to be tested if Ella has the same weird cravings Max had." Fang said to me.

"Well, I welcome a good challenge, especially if it's food related."

"Also, and I hate to admit the fact that I was like this but, Ella, you're going to be a bit more emotional and self-conscience than you usually are."

"A bit?" Fang asked. "Try a lot. You started crying for no reason at least once a week."

"Yeah, but Ella's always been more level-headed than me about stuff like this, so I think it'll be less."

"Thanks, Max." Ella said.

"And Iggy, just to warn you, some days nothing you say will be right, and other days you'll seem like the perfect man. You're going to have to roll with the punches." Said Fang.

"Well, as long as we remember the things we love about each other, I think we'll be good, right Ella?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"That's a good attitude to have." Max said. "It should help you out during the low times."

"Yeah, you guys are going to be fine, I'm sure of it." Fang added.

**Ella POV**

So, we talked with Max and Fang for about an hour. They told us some of the funny things that happened during Max's pregnancy like Fang having to fly 3 hours to find a specific type of cheese that she wanted and Fang being so dead tired he slept an entire day. Oh, and then there was the explanation of the weird phone call Max gave us at 2 in the morning one time. Hopefully we'll be able to laugh at the situations we get into also. After a while Max woke Cole up so they could leave.

"Goodnight Aunt Iggy and Uncle Ella." Cole said groggily.

"I think he's still a bit tired." Fang said.

"He'll probably fall asleep on the flight home. See you guys soon." Said Max.

"Bye guys, have a nice flight." I said.

"Make sure you don't drop Cole, I kinda like him." Iggy said, getting in one last shot. Then we all stacked hands and they left.

Iggy yawned as soon as the door closed. "Well, I'm super tired, so I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to wait until Angel gets home."

"Okay then, goodnight Ella." And he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Iggy."

About half an hour later Angel pulled into the driveway. She seemed happier than normal. I opened the door and let her in.

"So, how did it go?" I asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" She said defensively.

"Come on, I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you like Holden."

"Oh, that."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we had a nice conversation in the car about what we've been doing. He forgot to tell everyone that he got a degree in marine biology and that's how he got the job at the aquarium. I guess he didn't want to sound like a showoff. Then when we got to his house I walked with him to the door. And then he mmhmmhmf." Angel mumbled the last part.

"He did what?"

"He said that he had a nice time tonight and asked if we could do it again soon."

"So he asked you out on a date?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's great Angel."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not real good with my relationships. Will you help me?"

"Sure, you helped me with Iggy, I'm more than glad to help you out."

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

I was getting tired so I went to our room and changed and then got into bed next to Iggy. I pulled his arm over my body and pulled the covers over us. It might have been me imagining it, but I think I saw Iggy start to smile in his sleep. This is going to be an adventure, I can just tell.

**A/N- I'm not sure of this, but I might be the first person who is writing about Angel and Holden liking each other. If I'm not, could you kindly tell me which story did it first so I can read it? Thanks in advance if that story exists. 195 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Me: Hey Ig.**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: What does FanFiction say about the number of words in this story?**

**Iggy: How should I know? I can't see.**

**Me: Come on, we went over this.**

**Iggy: Fine, fine. IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Me: Thank you, you can go back in now.**

**Iggy: -Jumps back in-**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was kinda depressed that day and you helped me feel better. And a thank you to everyone who reads this story because it passed 1,000 hits last chapter. Enjoy.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 9

**Iggy POV**

The next couple of months went by with no drama to speak of. I mean Angel was reading our minds left and right but it was okay since half the time she was out with Holden doing something. On a side note, I really hope she's happy, I've heard what happened with her other boyfriends and it wasn't pretty. I just hope this works out for her. Anyway the real drama happened about three months in when Ella came home in a bad mood. It was the last day she was going to teach before taking maternity leave. I heard her pull up and opened the door.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?" I said.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine I said. Get off my case." Wow. I haven't heard her this mad since that time I forgot to pick her up from work and it was raining. I thought back at what I had done recently, but I couldn't find anything that would make her this mad. I mean I accidentally used her toothbrush last night, but she was fine about that.

"How was your last day of work?" I asked trying to move to a better subject. That was a mistake.

"It was freaking perfect." She said very sarcastically. "I got there ten minutes late, dropped lunch on a student, and well that's about it." Towards the end I heard her sit on the couch and I caught a few sobs. Here goes nothing. I sat down next to her.

"What's this really about? You're never this emotional after work. You can tell me, I'm a good listener, since, you know, I'm blind." I got a sobby chuckle for that.

"Well, it's probably just the pregnancy hormones kicking in like Max said but, I heard someone say something about me and I'm feeling really sad about it."

"What did they say?"

"I overheard one of the other teachers and they said that the only reason you married me was so I could be a trophy wife." I was so mad that I wanted to go and confront this person and yell and curse them out, but that wasn't going to help right now.

"I can't believe anyone would say that. That is the farthest thing from the truth. Ella, I didn't marry you because you're pretty or because of your social status. I married you because you complete me. It wouldn't change a thing if we were dirt poor or filthy rich, I love you for you. I love the sound of your voice and the way you always have my back, even if I'm wrong. And I especially love the fact that you decided to start a family with me. You are so much more than a trophy wife to me, you're the spark that lights my fire and I'll always burn when you're here." And with that I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a big reassuring hug. I felt her head turn to face me.

"Thank you Iggy. I really needed that. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's okay, I know you didn't mean it, and you're welcome. Cheering you up is sort of my duty, and I take my commitments seriously." I said the last part in a really deep voice to try and make her laugh and it worked.

"It seriously helps that you're funny."

"Well, I hope this helps too." And then I kissed her full on the lips. That never gets old.

**Ella POV**

Iggy just has a knack for saying the right thing sometimes. After a while we broke out of our hug. Then I felt something in my stomach.

"Iggy, I think the baby is kicking!"

"Really? Let me feel." And he put his hands on my stomach. "Let's see here, nothing, nothing, wait could be a muscle, there. I think it is."

"That reminds me, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Maybe we'll, well actually I should say you'll, get to see the baby on the ultrasound."

"Don't worry Iggy, they give you pictures of it. You'll be able to see it too." Then he started talking to the baby.

"Do you hear that? We're going to get a look at you tomorrow. I bet you're really cute." To me he said, "I wonder if it's a boy or girl?"

"I guess we'll find out soon."

Right then Angel came through the door. She immediately saw Iggy's hands on my stomach.

"Why are your hands on Ella's stomach Iggy?"

"Because her shirt is so good looking." He joked.

"Thank you Iggy, but in all seriousness, the baby started kicking today."

"Ooh, let me feel." She said as her hands joined Iggy's

"It's been kicking right here." Iggy said guiding Angel's hand.

"I felt it!" Angel squealed. "This is great."

"I know right? By the way, you need to drive us to the hospital tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I've got nothing planned."

"Good. How did your date go?"

"It was great. Holden gave me a tour of the aquarium. He even let me see all the behind the scenes stuff."

"That's great, I've never been back there before." I said.

"Yeah you have." Iggy started. "Remember the field trip senior year?" He said with a grin.

"Well, that doesn't count. I wasn't really paying attention, and we got caught."

"What?" Angel asked shocked.

"I'll tell you later. What was your favorite part?" I asked.

"Well, we were looking at the manta rays and Holden said I could touch them. I was kind of nervous about it so he took my hand and we did it together."

"That's really sweet of him. Did anything else happen?"

"When we got back here he walked me to the door and after saying goodbye, he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Did Iggy just ask that?

"After I got over the shock, yes I kissed him back."

"Is he good at it?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda get the feeling he doesn't do it much, but yeah it was good."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." I said.

"Me too." Said Iggy. "I'm going to start making dinner, do hamburgers sound good?"

"Yeah, that's okay" Angel said.

"Did you get the jalapeños and banana peppers?" I asked.

"Yes I did, just for you."

**A/N- I recently sign up for an account on DeviantArt, so if you or your friends see comments or favorites by someone with my username it's me. I probably won't have much art up since I have the drawing abilities of a brick, but I usually check it every day for new art. 193 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I don't have much to say up here because most of the important stuff has to go at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 10

**Iggy POV**

We woke up early the next morning to get to the hospital. We didn't have much time so we just ate Pop Tarts for breakfast. Angel and I had blueberry ones and Ella had a chocolate one and she put relish on it. Hormones at work I guess. Anyway as we were going through the door to leave someone approached us.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" It was Holden.

"Yeah, were off to the hospital for Ella's checkup."

"Oh, then I'll come back later then."

"Wait," Ella said, "why are you here in the first place?"

"I was going to ask Angel if she wanted to go eat breakfast together, but since you guys are busy I can wait."

"You can come eat lunch with us if you don't mind waiting for us to get done at the hospital." I proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea, where do you guys want to meet?"

"I've been wanting to try that new Japanese restaurant near the mall, you know the one where they make the food right in front of you?" Ella said.

"Are you two okay with that?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Angel.

"What time should I be there?" Asked Holden.

"About 12, 12:30ish I would say."

"Okay, I will meet you guys there, see you later." I heard him kiss someone, most likely Angel, because if he kissed Ella I would find a way to kill him. Just kidding. Kind of.

We got into the car and started driving. We decided early on that I was the one that would sit in the back of the car so Ella could get out easier and because I'm no use as a guide. As I was sitting back there I thought of something.

"Hey, Angel."

"What, Iggy?"

"Have you been picking up any thoughts from the baby?"

"Kind of. It's hard to explain. It doesn't really think in words and sentences yet, but I pick up things like emotion. For example, when you were singing last night it was happy."

"That's interesting. Anything else?" Ella asked.

"Well sometimes it feels like it's feeling two different emotions at once, which is weird because when I read Cole's mind before he was born it wasn't like that."

"I wonder what that means." I said.

"Who knows?" Angel asked rhetorically.

**Ella POV**

We got to the hospital at about 10:30. I was staring to have some trouble getting out of the car these days so Iggy gave me his hand so I could pull myself up.

"You know, one of these times, I'm going to have to get a wheelchair." I said.

"Yeah, and then I get to push you around again like after that accident we had." Iggy replied.

"Don't lie, you loved every minute of it because instead of me guiding you, you guided me around for once."

"Yeah, your right, but it'll be more exciting this time."

After that we went in to the hospital. The same receptionist was there from before and she checked us in like last time. We had to wait some again, this time since we were early.

"Oh, this is great." I heard Iggy say a bit upset.

"What we knew we were early."

"It's not that. I just turned my phone on and found that I had missed a call."

"And your upset why?"

"It was from my parents. I knew they would try and call even though I told them not to." He was getting stressed really fast.

"Calm down," I started, "take deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Good."

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"You're welcome. Now this thing with your parents will blow over. If we just ignore them it'll be fine, it's not like they know where we live."

"You're right, as usual. I worry too much about them anyway."

About five minutes later the doctor called us in. Angel decided to stay in the waiting room. I don't blame her with all those bad memories of The School. Anyway we got into the room and the doctor explained what was going to happen. He ran a few tests and said he would come back soon with the results and to do the ultrasound.

"So, how are you feeling?" Iggy asked as the doctor left.

"Truthfully, a little nervous." I answered.

"Me too."

"I just keep thinking, what if we aren't ready for this, what if we screw up? I don't want our kid to think of us like your parents."

"Believe me when I say we will be thousands of times better parents than mine are. And besides, look at me, I was pretty much raised by the scum of the earth, and I turned out pretty okay. The only way to screw up a kid is to not love them, I'm pretty sure that's not going to be a problem since you are the most caring person I know."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. It's one of the many reasons I love you." And he gave me a kiss. A few minutes later the doctor came back.

"Well, all of the results are back. It's seems you are in great shape. Now let's take a look at what's happening inside your body. Do you mind raising the bottom of your shirt up a bit?"

I did so and them the doctor put this goopy stuff on my stomach and pulled out something that kind of looked like a computer mouse.

"This is what sends the sound waves that bounce back so we can see inside." He said. Then he placed it on my stomach and started moving it around. "Let's see, there it is."

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked.

"It's kind of grainy, but I can see an outline of a tiny person." I said.

The doctor started pointing out things to look at. "Here's it's arms, its legs, and from what I can tell its wings. Wait, what's that."

"What is he talking about?" Iggy asked biting his nails.

"There's something behind it. Oh, boy."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like you two are having twins."

**A/N- Did any of you see that coming? I gave subtle hints in my other story's notes when I put kid/kids. Anyway with this new revelation comes a contest. I already know what the kid's names are but I want to see if you can guess what they are. Whoever gets it first will either get a preview of my next story or get your name put into it depending if you have an account or are anonymous. I will be giving clues each chapter to make it easier. Here is the first clue, one is a boy, and one is a girl. Good luck. 190 days until Nevermore. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Some of you may know this already but, the new edition of ****Angel**** is coming out Februrary 7****th**** and will have 5 preview chapters of ****Nevermore**** with it. I really don't want anyone posting spoilers for it because I don't read book previews and you might ruin it for someone else too. Thanks in advance for not spoiling things. Your hints for the names today are that the boy's name starts with an "I" and the girl's name starts with an "A" Enjoy.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 11

**Iggy POV**

"Sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say twins?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes I did. And by the looks of it one's a boy and the other's a girl."

I was in a state of disbelief. Luckily for me Ella snapped me out of it.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Okay? I'm great. We're having twins. This is so amazing. Can you see both of them?"

"Barely, they're kind of close together, but there are two of them."

"Well, now we can stop calling them it. Who knew all this time you were eating for three?"

"I know. I guess we have more news to tell everyone."

After that exchange the doctor gave us some more recommendations on what we should do so Ella and the twins would stay healthy. Then we walked back out to the waiting room to get Angel.

"So, how did it go?" Angel asked.

"Like you don't already know." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. This is so great you two. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Well let's wait until we get home, then all three of us can do it." I suggested.

"Yeah, besides, we have to get to lunch, I'm starving." Ella said.

**Ella POV**

We got to the restaurant about ten minutes later. Holden was waiting in his car and we parked right next to him.

"Okay, what happened? You guys look happier than you did this morning, if that's even possible." He said as we walked up to door.

"Well, they got some very exciting news today." Angel answered.

"What is it?"

"We're having twins." I said.

"That's great you guys. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, man." Iggy said to him.

It only took about five minutes to get some seats in front of one of the grills. I was kinda looking forward to this since I've never been to a restaurant where the food was made in front of you. The waiter came and took our drink orders and came back about a minute later. Then we waited about 15 minutes more before Iggy spoke up.

"Do you guys know how long this is supposed to take?"

"No, I've never been here before." Holden answered.

"Me either." Added Angel.

"It looks like the manager is coming over." He looked kind of upset.

"I'm sorry to inform you that all of our chefs are currently out of commission, the earliest estimate for being served would be in about an hour. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"I could do it." Iggy said.

"But sir, you seem to be blind."

"Thanks for noticing, but seriously I can do it. Just bring the food out and give me some knives."

Surprisingly the manager actually did bring out some food and knives for Iggy.

"I must warn you sir, I am not liable for any injuries you inflict on others."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." And with that the show began. Iggy's hands moved so fast they were blurs. First, he cut up the vegetables into little pieces and threw them behind his back into a pan filled with hot oil. Then he started cutting shrimp in half and placing them on the grill. When they were cooked he flipped them in the air and caught them in the pan in his other hand. The last one he caught in the pocket of his shirt. Not one thing hit the floor or was knocked over. When he was done we heard clapping from behind us. "Lunch is served." Iggy said.

"I didn't know you could do that." I said astounded.

"You never asked."

"How did you learn how to do that though?"

"Fang bet me once that I couldn't, so I learned how. I take food bets seriously."

"Well, that was amazing."

"You're welcome." Iggy said bowing. "Now let's eat."

And let me tell you the food was as good as the show he put on. Everything was cooked to perfection. It only took about 20 minutes to eat. All throughout dinner I saw Angel and Holden giving each other googly eyes. It was like eating with Max and Fang again. Every time one of them would complement the other they would both blush. By the time lunch was over Angel was leaning her head on his shoulder. When we went to pay for our food the manager stopped us.

"There's no need for that. You made and served the food yourself, and you gave all our patrons a show. You're all welcome to eat here for free from now on."

We all thanked him and went back to our cars. Iggy and I got into the car first while Angel and Holden talked. When they were done he kissed her on the lips for about a minute. I must have sighed because Iggy heard it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They're just so cute together, it reminds me of how we were when we started dating."

"I know what you mean, but we can still be like them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This." He said. Then he reached back from the back seat and gave me a tender kiss and then another one longer and deeper. Then Angel opened her door.

"Hey, you two aren't the ones who should be fogging up the windows in the car."

"Well, we could be doing worse things." Iggy said with a grin.

"Don't remind me."

**A/N- I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm also willing to give preview chapters away if anyone would be kind enough to make artwork based on any of my stories. Nobody has to, but it's an option if you're artistic. If you do make sure you say where it is and that it's for me because I would want to verify before giving things away so I give things to the right people. 188 days until ****Nevermore.**** Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I would like to thank BirdKidKirby for mentioning that the new edition of ****Angel**** is already out in the United States. I must have read a foreign release date, so sorry for any confusion. Your clues for the names today are that the boy's name means "He will laugh." and the girl's name is the name of the stuff that the mosquito gets caught in in ****Jurassic Park.**** Enjoy.**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 12

**Ella POV**

The next few months were spent buying things to prepare for the kids. I swear we must have had 5000 diapers and tons of baby food. We even baby-proofed our house. It was easier than you would think since the house was already Iggy proof, and baby-proof was just a level above that. Angel even helped out some. She chose out the cutest baby clothes you could imagine. Everything was going smooth until one day when I was about 6½ months. It was about lunch time when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ella, can you get the door? I'm kinda busy making food." Iggy said from the kitchen.

"Sure." I called back. Got off the couch slowly and went towards the door. I looked out the door hole to see who it was. I didn't recognize them. There was a man and a woman. The woman looked kinda familiar, like if Iggy was an older woman. The man had red hair too and a mustache but it was starting to become grey. They didn't look dangerous so I opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked in a pleasant tone.

The man spoke first. "Uh, yes. Is this the Griffiths residence?" Weird, that used to be Iggy's last name.

"No, sorry. This is the Martinez residence." I answered.

"Oh, we're sorry to bother you miss," the woman started, "we thought our son lived here." To her husband she said, "Maybe we have the wrong address."

I had a thought. "Maybe he was the last person to live here. I don't remember who it was but maybe my husband does. Just wait here a second while I go get him."

"Okay." The woman said. I went into the kitchen to go get Iggy.

"Hey, do you have a minute? The people at the door need some help finding someone."

"Sure, I just finished. I don't know how much help I'm going to be though."

Iggy helped guide me back to the door since I was kinda wobbly because of the kids. We got to the door and the people waiting there gasped in surprise. Iggy had a confused face but started talking anyway.

"Hello, my wife said that you two needed help finding someone. Who are you looking for?"

The woman was in complete shock, the man looked a bit shaken too, but he composed himself enough to speak.

"We're looking for you." He said. Then Iggy had a look that was a mix of comprehension, shock, and anger. His voice was calm and collected though.

"Ella, I would like to introduce you to my parents Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths."

**Iggy POV**

Why now? Did I do something wrong? Is my karma messed up somehow? Well, I guess I'll make the best of this. No need to overreact or anything.

"Mom, Dad, this is my wife Ella Martinez." I said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Ella said. I'm pretty sure she extended her hand out to them.

"Nice to meet you too." Said my mom.

"Well, why don't you guys come inside so we can talk? I just finished lunch, but I can make more." I asked.

"Sounds good." My father said. I quickly went into the kitchen and whipped out my cell phone and called the only person who could help me out.

"Hey, Ig, how's it going?" Max answered.

"Not so good. My parents are here. What do I do?"

"Wait, did you just say your parents are there?"

"Yes."

"How'd they find you?"

"Hell if I know, now what should I do?"

"First of all stay calm. Next, remember that you are an adult now. They can't do anything to you. Just be nice and civil, and eventually they should leave. Is Angel there?"

"No, she's working today, but I think she's about to get home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she could read their minds to see what they want."

"Thank you Max, you've saved me again. I think I already hear Angel outside. Talk to you later."

"You're welcome Iggy. Don't freak out. Bye."

I threw a couple of more sandwiches together and went out to the living room.

"Here are some sandwiches." I said. "I think I heard Angel outside, I'm going to see if she needs any help."

I walked out the door and over to Angel.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"My parents are here and I don't know why."

"Wow."

"I know right? Listen, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to read my parent's minds to tell me if they're being truthful."

"I can do that, no problem."

"Okay, let's go inside."

I walked inside with more confidence.

"Mom, Dad, this is our friend Angel. She's staying here helping us out until the kids are born." To Angel I said, "Angel, you remember my parents."

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you again." Angel said.

"We've met before?" My mom asked.

"I was six the last time we met."

"Oh, that's right, you were the cute little girl that was with James."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'd prefer it if you called me Iggy." I said.

"Okay then, Iggy it is." Said my mother.

"Did you say kids earlier?" My father asked.

"Yes I did. We're having twins."

"That's wonderful dear." Mom said. "I've been meaning to ask, how long have you to been married?"

"About three and a half years." Ella said.

"And are you like him, do you have wings too?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm completely human."

"Are you two sure it's safe to have kids together then?" My dad asked.

"We checked with our doctor and he said it was okay." I said.

_Angel, get ready._

"By the way, how did you find us?" I asked.

"We searched on the internet." My mom said. "We found the Coalition to Stop the Madness's home page and saw an old picture of you on it. We searched for other groups that they were associated with and found you and your friends. There was a bio for each of you and we looked at yours. It said you were currently living in Arizona with your wife Ella Martinez, so then we searched the phone book for your first and last names. Eventually we came here."

_Is she telling the truth Angel?_

_Yes._

_Get Ella in on this conversation._

_Okay._

_Ella?_

_Yes, Iggy?_

_Angel says she is telling the truth._

_Okay. I wonder what they want though._

_I was just about to ask._

"Okay, that sounds reasonable enough. Is there any specific reason you wanted to come right now as opposed to any other time." I tried my best to not let any anger slip into my words.

"Well when we received your message, it finally hit us what we had done to you. We came to apologize for what we did all those years ago. You came to us in search of a family and we tried to exploit you even more than you had been." My mom explained.

"Son, I can't even start to imagine what happened to you when you were growing up, and I feel bad about being a part of it. I just wish from now on we might have some sort of normal relationship." My dad added.

_Angel?_

_They're telling the truth, and you're crying a bit._

_Thanks Angel._

"Well," I started, "I'm still going to need some time, but if you two really mean what you say, I'm willing to try. But let me warn you. If you do anything to me, my friends, Ella, or my kids, there will be a major price to pay."

"And I'm no pushover either." Ella added. I put my arm around her hoping to present a united front.

"That's only fair." My dad said. Then there was some silence.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" My mom finally asked.

"Not yet."

**A/N- And you thought the twins were going to be the biggest plot twist. I sure did until I wrote this chapter. 186 days until ****Nevermore.**** And only 50 until the ****Hunger Games**** movie. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- And we have a winner. I would like to thank everyone who guessed, and for those people who are going to check the reviews to see what the names are, the person who won guessed the girl's name right first but then PM'd me with the boy's name.**

**Iggy: Yeah, because I am not naming my kid after myself. I think that would get confusing.**

**Me: I've never understood that. **

**Iggy: Me neither. I'm glad someone got it especially since the story is going to end Tuesday.**

**Me: Iggy!**

**Iggy: Oh, did you want to say that?**

**Me: Yeah I did, at the bottom.**

**Iggy: Okay then. Later. –Jumps back in-**

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 13

**Ella POV**

Iggy's parents stayed for a couple more hours before they left. It really seemed like they meant everything they said, but like Iggy said, if they started messing with us, there would be hell to pay. Especially from me. It was about five when they left.

"I don't feel like making dinner tonight. How about we order pizza?" Iggy said.

"Well, I have a date, so count me out." Said Angel.

"Have a good time." Said Ella. To me she said, "Pizza sounds great."

"What do you want on it?"

"How about Hawaiian, I know it's your favorite."

"Sounds good. I'll go in the kitchen and order it."

That left me all alone sitting on the couch. A lot of thoughts crossed my mind. I thought about how lucky I was to at least have one parent who cared for me. I thought about how our kids would most likely have both of their parents to help them along.

"You two are very lucky." I said. "I promise to try the best I can to raise you right. I know I won't be perfect, but hopefully it'll be enough." I must not have noticed Iggy sitting next to me. He put his hands on my stomach.

"And the same goes for me. I know that there will be times when the things I say will seem restrictive or overprotective, but just remember, I'm just looking out for you. And I know this won't be the last time I say this but, be lucky Aunt Max isn't your mom because she's really strict, I should know." He said.

"And how do you know I won't be that strict?"

"Because, you're less paranoid than Max. I think you'll be more like your mother."

"That's very sweet, I think you're going to be one of those dads who everyone likes."

"Yeah, then I'll be the crazy old uncle everyone likes." I laughed at that.

"So, something your parents said got me thinking about something."

"And what would that be?"

"What are we going to name the kids?"

"That's a good question. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, let me ask you something. How did you choose your name? I mean I know my name kind of means just 'girl' in Spanish, but is there any hidden meaning in your name?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"We have time."

"Yeah, I know, I just always wanted to say that. Anyway, it all kind of started back at The School. Even at a young age I liked lighting things on fire. None of the scientists knew how I did it. Every time I did they would always say I ignited something. They said it so much I thought it was actually my name. Fast forward a few years. I was suddenly moved into a bigger room with more experiments. Luckily for me it was Max and Fang. Fang was the king of darkness even then, so he didn't come over, but Max did. She asked me what my name was. I tried saying ignite, but I stuttered a lot when I was younger so what came out was 'Iggy'. I didn't learn until later that my name kind of meant fire in Latin. You should ask Fang sometime about his name. His story is even longer."

"That's a cool story, but that doesn't really help us out much."

"Well, the way I see it, we should wait until they're born and give them names based on how they look and act."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"And if they don't like their names, they can change them."

**Iggy POV**

Ella is the first person I've ever told about my name. She just knows how to coax those stories out of me without being pushy. The pizza was good and we ate all of it. That night Ella went to bed early, but I decided to stay up because I wanted to talk to Angel. She walked in some time during the 11 o'clock news.

"Hey Ig, what are you doing up?" Angel asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, it's been hard not to notice that you and Holden are getting close to each other. You seem to spend most of your nights there, which is totally okay, but it makes me worry that you're not going to be here when the kids start coming. So, I had an idea. Maybe instead of you staying at his house, he could stay here with you until then. Do you think he'd be okay with that?"

"Probably, are you sure it's okay with you two?" I had already talked to Ella about it and she was fine with it.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Well, I'll ask him tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too."

After that I went to bed too. I just laid in bed for a while listening to Ella's calm, even breathing. Then I kissed her forehead and then her stomach.

"I love all of you."

**A/N- So, like Iggy blurted out up there, the story is ending Tuesday. I'm putting up the last chapter and a short epilogue that day. As per my formula, all thanks and notices about the next story will be in the A/N's so don't skip them. 183 days until ****Nevermore.**** Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Here it is, the last chapter and the epilogue. I would like to thank: Me (That's what they put.), Shadow-Gaze14, lillypad22, MrsOdair1, Can You Guess Who This Is, 2, WritingIsMyLife426, BirdKidKirby, and L.J for reviewing and everyone who favorited the story too. If, on the one in seven billion chance, you ever run into me in real life say hi and I'll most likely say it back. Since I'm putting up two chapters the ending A/N will be at the end of the epilogue. Enjoy. **

What are We Going to Name It? Chapter 14

**Iggy POV**

The day the twins were born started like any other day. Ella and I woke up at the same time. I went downstairs to make breakfast while Ella got dressed. Angel and Holden were still sound asleep. I was just about to finish the food and call everyone down when I heard Ella yell my name from upstairs. I ran up to check on her.

"What happened? Why are you yelling?" I said, opening the door to our bedroom.

"My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital, now!"

I was so dumbfounded all I could ask was, "Are you sure?"

"No, this puddle of water on the carpet is Total's. Yes I'm sure." She snapped. That's just what I needed to snap out my funk.

"Okay, okay, stay calm. I'll go get Holden and Angel up. Can you walk?"

"A little."

"Well, try and wait for us in the living room I guess." I said walking away towards the guest room. I banged on the door as hard as I could. "Angel! Holden! Get up now! The kids are coming!" After a minute they opened the door.

"Let's go." Said Angel and we all rushed downstairs. I could hear Ella groaning before we got down there.

"Are you going to make it to the hospital?" I asked.

"I sure hope so."

**Ella POV**

I felt like my stomach was going to burst. I couldn't walk to car so Iggy had to carry me and put me in the car. He got in behind me while Angel got behind the wheel and Holden got in next to Iggy. Angel drove like she was on fire. On the way there Iggy was trying to calm me down.

"Breath, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Stay calm, were going to make it." He kept saying.

"Someone needs to call the others." I choked out.

"Yeah, you're right. Holden take my phone and call everyone." Iggy said.

"Got it." Holden said taking the phone.

"We're almost there." Said Angel.

"Good, I don't think I can wait much longer."

**Iggy POV**

We got to the hospital in record time. When we got there I put Ella in a wheelchair and someone wheeled her inside. I hope we made it in time. The rest of us walked in together.

"Did you call everyone?" I asked Holden nervously.

"Yeah, everyone except Ella's mom should be here in a few minutes."

"Iggy, I read the nurse's mind. There putting Ella in room 553. You need to get up there."

533? That's five floors up! I'm never going to get there in time. I might as well try.

"Angel, you need to come with me, I still can't read braille."

"Let's go then!"

**Ella POV**

Where was Iggy? I was put on one of the gurneys and was put in the elevator. It went up to the 5th floor. My contractions were getting closer and closer together. If Iggy doesn't get here soon, he's going to miss it. The doctors rolled me into a room with a bed that had stirrups on it. They lifted me up and strapped my feet in.

"Where's my husband?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Said a lady nurse, "but right now you need to be breathing and not talking.

"Oh, they're coming." I said in excruciating pain. Right then Iggy and Angel burst through the door.

**Iggy POV**

As soon as we got to the 5th floor I heard Ella scream in pain. That's all I needed to find the room. I ran as fast as I could with Angel right behind me. I didn't even have to fiddle with the doorknob as we went in.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"No, but you had to cut it close didn't you?" Ella practically grunted. Then she howled in pain. I faintly heard Angel give me some gloves and I put them on. I got right up next to Ella and it started.

"Okay, start pushing now." Said the doctor. I was holding Ella's hand telling her to breath at regular intervals. Every time she pushed she gave a yell. "Almost there, I see the head. One more push should do it. There we go. It looks like a boy." I heard him cut the cord and hand him to one of the nurses to clean off. It was calm for only about a second before Ella started again.

**Ella POV**

I felt like I was going to explode. Pain was radiating all over my body. Max once described what those brain attacks felt like, and it felt like that all over my body. And I wasn't done yet. I started pushing again. It felt a little easier than the first time but it still hurt like hell. I know one thing, Iggy can't complain about anything hurting for a long time now. I could barely hear the doctor over myself screaming and Iggy trying to help me out.

"Here comes the other one. Almost there, one more push, there we are." The doctor showed me the baby. "A nice healthy girl." He said. Then he cut the cord and handed her to a nurse and the nurse cleaned her off. Iggy was still right next to me holding my hand.

"Are you sure there aren't any more?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think I would have made it if there were."

"Do you feel okay?"

"I am in great pain, but it's getting better."

A nurse walked over towards us.

"Excuse me, but we need to move her to a different room." She said.

"Okay, do you want me to stay with you?" Iggy asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go back to sleep, it's not even 10 yet."

"That's a good idea. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

**Iggy POV**

I went back down to the waiting room on the first floor. I could hear everyone's voices before I got there. Everyone stopped talking when I got there. There was silence for a while before Nudge spoke up.

"So, what happened? Is Ella okay? Are the kids okay? Tell us."

"Everything went well. The doctor said both of the kids looked fine but he still took them for observation because of their wings. Ella is okay too. They moved her to a different room and she's sleeping. I'm so relieved. I swear, I could have filled an ocean with my sweat."

"That's great man." Fang said putting his arm around my shoulder. I sat down on one of the chairs and he sat down next to me.

"What happens now?" I asked him.

"Now, the real fun begins. Sleepless nights, food everywhere, changing diapers. You're in for a treat."

"Don't forget the good parts." Said Max. "You get to hear your kids laugh and coo, when they get older you can play with them, and you'll get to teach them to fly without fear of capture."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

**Ella POV**

When I woke up everyone was in my room. Well everyone except my mom and Iggy's parents.

"How are you feeling?" asked Iggy coming closer.

"Better. Does anyone know when my mom is getting here?"

"She'll be here in about an hour."

"And your parents?"

"About the same time."

"Where are the babies?"

"The doctor said he would bring them in soon." And right on cue he did. He handed the boy to Iggy and the girl to me.

"Oh, they're so cute. What are their names?" Asked Nudge.

"We haven't decided yet." I said. Which got me to thinking.

_Angel?_

_Yeah, Ella?_

_Let Iggy see the kids please._

_Sure thing._

Then I saw Iggy's eyes light up and a smile beamed on his face.

"Thank you, Angel." He said. He looked over our son closely. He wasn't fussing as much as the girl. "He's so calm." Iggy said. "Like there's ice in his veins. Let's name him Isaac since it sounds like ice."

"That's a great name." I said.

"What are we going to name her?" Iggy asked nodding toward our daughter.

"She's so active and her hair is the same fiery color as yours. Let's name her Amber."

"Isaac and Amber, welcome to our family. You're both in for the ride of your life."


	15. Epilogue

What are We Going To Name It? Epilogue

**Third Person POV (5 years later)**

Iggy and Ella were sitting in the living room waiting for their children to come down from their rooms. It was the first day of school for them and they were very excited. Amber was the first to come down, but there was something wrong.

"Mom! Isaac froze my watch. Now I can't tell what time it is."

"Calm down honey, Dad can fix it." Ella said taking the watch off her wrist and giving it to Iggy. Then Isaac came down from his room.

"Isaac, why did you freeze your sister's watch?" Ella asked.

"She lit my pencil on fire." He said calmly.

"It was an accident!" Yelled Amber.

"No it wasn't" Isaac said back.

"Calm down you two. Isaac, you know Amber can't control her powers as well as you can so cut her some slack. And Amber you know your powers act up when you're excited, so you need to calm down. Don't want the school to burn down now do we?"

"No mom." Amber replied. "Sorry, Isaac."

"I'm sorry too." Said Isaac.

"And there, watch fixed. Here you go Amber." Iggy said handing his daughter her watch back.

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Now, do you two have everything?"

"Yeah, backpacks, pencils, paper. I think we're good." Isaac said.

"What about lunch?" Iggy said pulling out two paper bags from behind his back.

"Thanks, dad, your lunches are the best." Said Amber.

"Better than Aunt Max's." Isaac added.

The bus pulled up to the door and the kids went to the door.

"Are you sure we can't fly there?" Amber asked.

"Maybe in a few years, but right now you can take the bus. I know you two like flying, but you can make friends on the bus." Said Iggy.

"Okay." Amber said disappointed.

"Oh, and make sure not to use your powers or show people your wings. You may be used to them, but other people might be afraid of them." Ella added. The bus driver honked the horn and the kids ran towards it leaving Iggy and Ella at the door. A tear rolled down Iggy's face.

"Are you crying?" Ella asked.

"Maybe. I'm just so proud of our children going to school, having the life I never had. It makes me happy."

"Me too."

"Do you think we're doing a good job raising them?"

"We're doing the best we can."

"It's not over yet."

"As long as we have each other, that's all we need."

And with that Ella reached up and gave Iggy a kiss, one of many more they would share over their lifetime.

**A/N- And so ends another story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan to eventually come back to this side of my timeline, but I don't know when exactly. My next story is going to be called ****Dancing in the Dark.**** It goes back and tells a more detailed story of how Iggy and Ella came to love each other and the things they did together during high school. The first chapter should be up sometime Thursday, and the story will be at least twice as long as this one. So until then, Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. 181 days until ****Nevermore.**


End file.
